Mylo Xyloto: Inspired by Coldplays New Album
by flyparachutes
Summary: it is inspired by the  wonderful album Mylo Xyloto and is also inspired by an article i have read on the album. So please review when your done and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

MYLO XYLOTO

inspired by Coldplays new album

MYLO XYLOTO

A city called Caries, was dominated by a corrupted and fascist government which had no care for its subjects and only put its needs first. Many fought for freedom and justice but many were killed and others were driven away. There were only two sides who prevailed in this endless fight. The rebel gang called the Lost boys and the main system of the government. A great love story takes place between these two opposites; Mylo the rebel, and Xyloto the daughter of the leader of this fascist government. Xyloto doesn't feel she has a place in the life she is living and Mylo feels he needs to make a change. The gang the lost boys consisting of Mylo, Charlie (his best friend), the twins: Peter, and Tootles, and the leader of the gang: Curly. They called themselves the lost boys because when their parents got caught in their acts of resistance their parents told. e boys never saw them again and guessed they were aether dead or in prison. The gang were planning a rebellion but only being 16 and older they did get sidetracked. The gang mainly kept their presence known by doing graffiti and leaving a LB at the bottom right corner of every art piece. The daughter Xyloto, the Major Minus's daughter ( major Minus is highest in command ) believed that the system in which she was so stuck in was wrong and the rebels were right. Her father arrested her own mother in the fact that her mother opposed the governments ways and put her on trial. She was put to prison and her father never even gave her a backward glance. Weeks later her mother died from starvation and the treatment in these prison camps. Her father never even noticed. Xyloto knew then that her father was heartless and only cared about his needs. She then made sure that when she was 17 she would find and join the lost boys. We will see a true love burst from these two 17 year old rebels as we jump into the world of Mylo and Xyloto.

HURTS LIKE HEAVEN

" Its getting colder"Mylo said Charlie that fall night. Charlie nodded his blonde hair blowing in the wind. They were walking in the park, well thats what it used to be. Now the grass is always dead and there are always people camping out and hiding from the police for crimes they did not commit. As the Lost Boys were walking Mylo saw some graffiti they didn't write under a bridge. It said: _Do you ever get the feeling that your missing the mark?_ Charlie felt like that was all the time. He could see Curly, the leader and the eldest look around the corner. The twins Peter and Tootles were giggling about something as aways. Curly with his dark hair covering his eyes said the coast is clear. Mylo saw they were getting closer to the city. Curly saw Mylo's face deep in thought and asked "whats wrong mate?" Mylo said filled with thought " I struggle with the feeling that my life isn't mine." Curly chuckled and said " well now a days who actually owns their life anymore, Major Minus keeps all the people who still follow him's lives in a jar under his bed." The Peter said " And he keeps the Lost Boys lives in a rusty garbage bin."; and Tootles chimed in " he probably already threw our lives to the dump." Charlie said seriously " but didn't you guys hear about what happened to his wifey? He arrested her and put her in prison and she died! He didn't even care for her passing! I heard that he just said oh thats nice and went back to work. I heard that his daughter has visited her mothers grave since she died." Mylo listened to this in shock. He felt sympathy for the girl and he wished he could tell her that things would be better even though they weren't. He saw the gang start to hand spray cans around. Charlie smiled at Mylo and said " well lets not mope around all night, lets piss off minus even more!" and handed him a spray can. Mylo looked worriedly around. Charlie said " Whats the matter? You nervous?; Mylo said " Yes I feel a little bit nervous, Yes I feel nervous and I cannot relax." Charlie looked pityingly at him and said " c'mon let it all out with art." Mylo took the can and started to add to the already elaborate design the gang were making. Then as a finishing touch the twins added " MINUS SUCKS." and Curly added an LB on to the corner. Then they all froze. The heard sirens and screams. A young boy started running with money back to the park screaming " RUN!" with no explanation of any kind the gang started running to their hideout. Then Mylo heard the officers scream "PUNKS!" and Mylo screamed to the boys " HOW COME THEIR OUT TO GET US WHEN THEY DONT KNOW THE FACTS!" They made a break for their hide out. A hole in the wall with a door that they spray painted to look like part of the wall. It was quite effective because they had never been found. Once they were in; they were all panting. Then Mylo sighed " guys we have to do something." Then Curly said " why?" Mylo said " don't you want to stop living like this? to continue our parents job! to get rid of this shit government and live as equals?" Charlie sighed and said " but how mate?" Mylo thought about it... and said " well...we could negotiate?" then Peter said " MYLO YOU USE YOUR HEART AS A WEAPON!" Then the twins chimed in " AND IT HURTS LIKE HEAVEN!" Charlie said "their right man, we cant be soft!" then Mylo said " well we have to do something. Here is an analogy for you guys to get the picture. Think of our lives as concrete. So on a concrete canvas in the cover of dark we'll go making our mark! Armed with a spray can Soul" Then Curly said " I know what your getting at; we have to make a mark on our lives instead of living in this hell hole. We shall plan a revolution!" then the Lost Boys Cheered and went to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

PARADISE

Xyloto looked out the window into the ruined city. All her happiness was gone ever since her father got corrupted by his foolish plans. The only place she could escape was in her sleep; she dreamed of how it used to be, when it was Paradise. She remembered when she was just a small girl, She seemed to expect the world. But when her mother was arrested and she passed and her father had become the monster the he is now, it all flew from her reach and she was only happy in her dreams. There was a knock at the door, and she turned around swiftly, it is her father Major Minus. "Evening Xyloto." He said with no feeling. Xyloto sighed back " the same as usual." Her father said cheerily " Well, since your 17 now you can join our ground corps and hunt the lost boys. You can catch all their bullets in your teeth Ha ha!" he said proudly. Xyloto turned away in disgust. " Well I better be going back he said a little too happily. Behave yourself." and he left. She sighed and said " well life goes on." She hated the clothes her father bought her and his cruel ways about the Lost Boys. He had reminded her that she was 17. She is going to find the lost boys. She said to herself well life goes on, and it gets heavy on my shoulders. But I do hate it here and I need to leave this corruption; to avenge my mother." She packed her backpack and she found her spray cans from under her bed, and stole one of her fathers many car keys. (she wrote the graffiti in places like the park and city about her feelings. Her first work was " do you ever get the feeling that you missing the mark? " because she always did.) and hid her bag under her bed. Stormy clouds were gathering up in the sky as she went to bed in her street clothes to leave in the night. She thought " so much is unknown but at least I know the sun is set to rise." and slowly she drifted off to sleep. That night she dreamed of Paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie Brown

Xyloto awoke at 3 am. She felt she had to sneak out of the house even though she knew that her father was still at the embassy. She grabbed the Car keys and her bag and ran out to the garage. Amongst the many cars she found the one that matched the key and drove out and away from the house without a backwards glance. Once she drove away she felt a feeing of freedom and happiness. "Now" she sighed; " how am I going to find the Lost Boys." then she thought that she should go downtown because thats where her dad said that is their meeting place, and follow the graffiti signed with an LB. So she did just that, she parked the car feeling that she had to leave it an continue on foot. Then she followed the graffiti, she said " wow" to her self due to the gorgeous colourful designs they had made. Then she found the door. " Genius!" she thought as she saw that the door had been painted to look like a wall. She almost missed it. Then she saw a tall older boy with dark hair that covered his eyes standing out side smoking a cigarette. He said suspiciously " Who are you?" " Well I'm Xyloto Minus." MINUS!" He said stepping back. She felt she said something wrong and said " NO NO! I'm not here to arrest you. I am escaping my father, he is cruel and awful and I cant live there anymore. I'm here to join your revolution." He said " well now. thats more like it. We can offer the best hiding place. My names Curly by the way." and he opened and held the door for her. She stepped inside. Curly said " the twins there are Peter and Tootles." She saw the identical twins singing a song, They had brown hair with brown eyes, they looked around 16 and they had average height. She felt that they were the jokesters of the group because they kept on giggling. Curly said " That there is Charlie." He pointed to a taller boy with blonde hair and blue eyes." He seemed quiet but friendly. The Boys were all singing a song it went like: _In my scarecrow dreams. When they smashed my heart into smithereens be a bright red rose come bursting the concrete._ She thought it was a strange song but it was hauntingly familiar. Like her mother sung it before. Then they all noticed their new visitor, " WHOS THIS! " the twins yelled. Curly said this is Xyloto Minus, she has come to join our gang and our revolution against her father." the boys cheered, and as Xyloto looked around another boy came in. Curly said " Xyloto, this is Mylo." Mylo said tentatively hello, smiled and went to sit by Charlie. Xyloto took a look at Mylo and felt a spark ignite into a fire in her heart. She felt that if she went outside she would glow in the dark. ( and mylo felt the same way. ) She felt the sparks fly as she went to sit with him. " Hi " she said. " hey " Mylo said. She looked into his green eyes, his brown hair falling down his face. He said " want to go outside?" Xyloto was like " yes please." and they went out the back. He took her to this place where you could see the country. She said " where are all of your parents?" Mylo sighed. " Well all of them were either imprisoned, killed, or have told us to run and then the other two options. They were radicals,like us. They ended up getting caught and they got in trouble. Thats why were called the lost boys. We are the lost children of the rebel parents." Xyloto said " oh, im so sorry. My mum died the same way. My father had her imprisoned." Mylo said " I know." Then she felt like she could soar up into the sky with him. ( he also felt a large feeling of love towards her. ) He said " Want to do some art?" and Xyloto giggled " sure, but im not very good." then Mylo winked and said " dont worry, in the streets it doesnt matter." Then they ran to find an empty wall, giggling as they went. Xyloto felt wired with excitement, and she felt like her heart was luminescent with love for Mylo. They found a wall and he handed her a spray can. " take this and just let all you feelings and emotions flow from your fingers to the wall." Just as he said that he went behind her and grabbed her arm. He said in her ear " Like this." and guided her arm around the wall. Xyloto smiled and turned around her face close to his. He slowly brushed her dark hair out of her face her blue eyes looking into his green. Then they both tentatively went in and kissed. She felt the sparks ignite to a fire in her heart. They pulled away and stood closely for a few minutes. They smiled and kissed again, this time more passionately. ( Mylo felt like he finally knew what his purpose was, so did Xyloto.) He said softly " Where have you been all this time." Xyloto smiled and said " I have no idea." They kissed once more and walked back hand in hand to the hideout of the Lost Boys, finally knowing what their place was in the world. Which was in each others arms against the world.


End file.
